1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variety of apparatuses using text information, including a recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a hard disk recorder using text information like an electronic program guide (EPG), and a digital still camera receiving the text information as tag information. The present invention also relates to a method and a program for searching for and inputting the text information used in such apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk recorders are now in widespread use. The hard disk recorder receives television broadcast signals, and selects and records a desired television program onto a hard disk thereof. The hard disk recorder records the TV broadcast program with text information related to the program associated therewith. The text information is typically retrieved from the EPG. The hard disk recorder receives a keyword such as the name of a performer in a broadcast program, searches for the text information related to the program, and then searches for the desired broadcast program.
Some digital cameras and digital video cameras attach tag information, such as photograph time and date, photograph location, name of a subject, etc. to still image data of a captured image and moving image data of a captured moving image, and sort and search for the still image information and moving image information in accordance with the tag information.
When keyword information or tag information, as the text information, is input in such an apparatus, the apparatus displays, on a monitor display connected thereto, a liquid-crystal display (LCD) thereof, or the like, a software keyboard. A user of the apparatus inputs the text information through the displayed software keyboard.
A computer image of a keyboard can provide the Japanese kana syllabary or the alphabet arrangement on a display screen. Using up/down/left/right keys, the user places a cursor on a display position of a target character on the displayed software keyboard, and then performs an entry operation. The text information is thus input with one character at a time.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-011974 discloses a technique that allows a user to enter characters more efficiently with the software keyboard. In accordance with the disclosed technique, a line of characters can be registered, deleted, or edited on the software keyboard. In this way, the user can customize the software keyboard for ease of use.